Turtwig
by Pr3pE1
Summary: There were 3 things that I was certain about. 1: Ash Ketcham was a Zubat. 2: There was a part of him, and IDK how dominant that part was, that reeeally wanted my electricity. And 3: I was irresistably? incredibly? totally! like, in love with him.
1. A Journey of My Own

A/N: Don't tell my friends that I like stuff aside from HP, but... I love the Twilight books. A lot. Like, really, really, really, really, REALLY a lot. I was watching Pokémon one day with my big sister and we both realized that Pokémon and Twilight have a lot in common. It was, like, amazing. I had to do a lot of creative writing in summer school (I failed English, can you believe it?!) and got a lot of practice. This is some of the stuff I handed in... only better!

Plz review! love Paris

TURTWIG:

1 - A Journey of My Own

--

My name is Misty Breeze, but I prefer to be called Pikachu. I never really liked car rides that much, but there I was... in the car with my mom to the airport in Pallet Town. My flight was at 12PM, destined for far-away Fortree City. I heard there's a weather station near there and it is always raining. If it weren't for my dad living there, I wouldn't ever dream of leaving sunny, pretty, lovely Pallet Town. But since my mom, Togepi, evolved into a Togetic and married Aipom, I felt that it was time to move on and let her live her own life. I was leaving Pallet Town, and she would soon be leaving for the Mirage Kingdom so that Aipom could pursue his career in amateur sports. What a mirage that was!

"Misty?" I looked at her. "Pikachu, honey... You know that you don't have to leave. You can stay in the Mirage Kingdom with me and Aipom," my mom said.

"Oh, Mom... It's okay. I want to go. You and Aipom need to be together without me for a while. I need to be a better Pokémon trainer, and I can only do that on my own. Dad is practically a master." Of course I was lying, because I hated Fortree City ever since I was little, but I wasn't going to turn back now.

I'd been taking care of Togepi for a long time... it was almost as if I were actually her mother, not the other way around. And now that she had Aipom, I felt like it would be okay to leave and let her live her own life.

I didn't talk for the rest of the ride because I fell asleep. I dreamed of Zubats and Psyducks for some reason. Togepi woke me up when we arrived at the airport.

--

Togepi was never good at saying goodbye and neither was I. After all, I was her daughter. We just stood in silence waiting for someone speak first. After a minute or so Togepi and I started to sob.

Togepi was the first to speak. "Oh Misty!" she said, "I am going to miss you so much. You are so grown up, You know that?"

"Aww, Mom! Stop; please... No mushy stuff. You promised!"

"I know, I know. I just love you so much!"

"Love you too, mom, but I have to go catch my flight now!"

"Bye, Pika. You know... if it doesn't work out in Fortree City, you always have a home in the Mirage Kingdom with me and Aipom."

"I know what I am doing." Still in tears, we hugged. With sadness filling my heart, I left to board the plane that would take me on an unimaginable Pokémon adventure.

--

Just as I'd predicted, it was raining when I got to Fortree City airport. I wondered if I would recognize my father, Jimmy. The last summer we'd spent together was about three years ago in Celadon City. He probably hadn't changed much since, but I was worried all the same.

... And that's when I recognized him. I was suddenly ashamed of my nickname, only because it produced a series of more embarrassing nicknames as I grew up. Why was I embarrassed? Because my dad was holding a sign up in the middle of the terminal that said "CHUCHU." A wonderful start to my new life in Fortree.

--

A/N2: Ok... Not a totes major cliffie, but it is something. :) Let me know what you think!! And I'll post again soon. love Paris


	2. Many New Things

A/N: Hiiii! Here's chapter #2 in my Twilight fanfic... I know some of u are confused but really it's not that difficult! Ummm well at least I didn't think so. For the most part these r just characters' nicknames and stuff, don't let ur brains explode or anything. lol! Anyway this is when Misty (or Pikachu) are still at the airport and stuff and some other stuff. I'm so excited n I hope you like it, plz review when you're done!! love Paris

TURTWIG:

2 - Many New Things

--

I walked hurriedly over to Jimmy, my father. Before I could turn him around and get us toward the exit, he pulled me into a massive hug. He hadn't even put down the sign, instead choosing to wrap me up in the hug with the sign against my back. How embarrassing! Everyone walking by would definitely know who "ChuChu" was.

"Aww, my little Chu..." my dad said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry," he continued. "You're not so little now, are you?"

"No, dad; I haven't been little for a long time." As I finished my sentence, I pulled away from the hug and grabbed the sign from my dad, folding it up and stuffing it into my travel bag. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Aww, you can't be embarrassed over that... I've been calling you ChuChu forever! Do you remember what you used to call me? When you had trouble saying 'Jimmy' and 'Daddy'?"

"Dad, don't make me say it... We're in public." Everyone already saw the sign. I saw and heard some giggles.

He looked at me expectantly. He was my ride home, and I knew we wouldn't leave the terminal til I said something.

"Officer... Jenny," I said. "Can we go now?!"

"Ahh..." my dad started, now lost in thought. "Yup, I remember when you said that all the time... When you were really little, I brought you into the precinct one day, and went to get something in my office while you sat on the chair next to the secretary's desk." He started to laugh, and I knew what was coming. "Next thing I knew," he continued, "the secretary and all the other cops were asking me who Officer Jenny was, because my daughter wouldn't stop asking where 'he' was!"

"Ha ha..." I said.

"They still call me that from time to time. The whole precinct loves that story."

"Great." I was sure that if I ever had to meet Jenny -- er, Jimmy -- at his workplace, or something, that I would never hear the end of it. Did that secretary still work there? Are there all new people who know the story? Jeez.

"Well, I guess we should get going now. I'm sure you want to unpack and everything."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

We walked to get the rest of my luggage and then out the door as fast as I could make him follow, but that was difficult because I tripped twice.

--

On the way home, things were pretty quiet. I watched the rain from inside the window. It was a long flight but I didn't really feel like sleeping again. Fortree didn't have the greatest weather, but there were so many trees that I felt hypnotized watching them from the car window.

"ChuChu..." Jimmy said from the driver's seat. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I bet you've been wondering how you'll be getting to school, huh?"

"I guess so. I mean, I can't exactly walk if it's raining all the time." _Ew,_ I thought to myself.

"Definitely not," he said with a laugh. "But don't you worry, I took care of transportation for you."

I cringed. "You're not going to take me to school in your police cruiser, are you?" That would go on the "not-so-awesome things in Fortree" list, for sure.

"No! Ha ha... Something different."

"A... bike?"

He just smiled at me.

"OH! You didn't have to get me a bike, Dad. I would've figured something out."

"It's not like it was expensive, really," he mumbled with a chuckle.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Do you remember the Hard family? From Lavender Town not too far from here? I know it's been a long time."

I was pretty sure I remembered them. I couldn't bring any specific names to mind, though. Lavender Town certainly struck a chord though.

"Well, Grant Hard helped me get it. It's in good condition, still pedals well and everything... but he doesn't have much use for it..." his voice trailed off. That was okay, because we were almost at Jimmy's house anyway. Our house, rather...

--

My bike was standing up next to the garage as we pulled up to the house, and, to my delight, it was red! I love red.

"Dad, this is the best bike ever! Thanks!"

He smiled in response and opened the front door, carrying some of my bags. We brought them upstairs to my room and I unpacked for a while. Later on, when most of my stuff was in its rightful place, I decided to go to sleep. I started at my new school the next day... at the Fortree Academy of Pokémon.

--

A/N: Sooooo, how was that for chapter 2? Was it ok? I hope it cleared some things up for all of you readers. I tried reeeeally hard lol. U'll meet new characters in the next chapter... I'm so excited that I might just update it again really soon!! Sounds good right?? PLZ REVIEW! :D love Paris


End file.
